My Dear Child
by Nameless-kun
Summary: A little drabble about Dolorosa and her last moments. Her memories, her emotions, her child. Oh, Signless. You never deserved this.


_Hey there! So this was just a random thing that I did while bored at home. I have no real idea where it came from but it made me cry._

_It might have something to do with the fact that I was listening to this song while writing it but who knows!_

_.com/watch?v=LjA3sINm3Aw&feature=related_

_I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><em>I <em>_knew_. I knew that you were doomed from the start.

I had seen the small scarlet tears run down your cheeks in that cold cave when you were just a wriggler. I knew that you and anyone whom you interacted with would be doomed as well.

And _yet_,

I could not bare to leave you. It was not the need to protect your blood from the world. It was the need to protect _my_ child. The child that had instantly found his way into my blood pumper.

So I took you home. And raised you each day with just as much love and caring as I could. I taught you how to live. How to love. How to accept.

The first time you had spilled blood, you were so very confused. Wondering why your color was so different from everyone else's. Do you remember what I told you?

"Because you were created to make beautiful things. So you should have beautiful blood."

We had both lived by those words for so long. And it was wonderful. You became so proud of your color that even when you were left alone by the high blood, you forgave him. He had abandoned you for a chance at power and yet, you till accepted him without a hint of anger or regret.

You grew up faster than I had expected you to. Growing up with a think-pan filled with acceptance and tolerance towards everyone. The higher bloods that would torment you constantly still had a place in your blood pumper. Every troll, no matter their blood color was your friend and it had made me so proud.

But.

I should have known better. When you became an adult and started your teachings, the High Blood had caught wind of them. I should have known that the worst was yet to come.

The beatings and threats from the other trolls made me fear for your life. I could not do anything about it except heal your wounds and tell you that everything will get better, one day.

Then you met her. The lovely Disciple of yours. She had created something inside of you that I never could and it made me the happiest troll in all of Alternia. I hoped and prayed to whoever was listening to me that you could grow and make a beautiful family with her. Have wrigglers of your own and become even closer friends with the Psiisoniic.

_But__ it __just __couldn__'__t __happen__._

That awful night when the Grand High Blood and all the other high bloods witnessed your blood drip. It was the end.

The blurs of anguish and tears, incredible amounts of pain. From both my own body and those who we cared for. Especially you. Oh, my child. I tried my best to reach you. To make the pain go away. You did not deserve the torture you received. You were only making something _beautiful__._ The world needed to be beautiful.

I watched as everyone you loved was horribly beaten then slaughtered. But you. You were the worst to watch. I died with each blow you took, with each drop of your precious blood that was spilt. When your eyes finally closed and your breath was taken did I finally weep. I was to protect you and I had failed. The best I could do was keep the fleeting image of a strong mother in your mind. The kind of mother that held you and told you that everything was going to be alright. That any nightmare you had could not get you whenever I was around.

_I __am__ so __sorry__._

I hope that Disciple and Psiisoniic have found their way to you. The world that you are going to may need just as much love as this one.

I will one day meet with you again. Not as mother and wriggler, but as something else. But before I die...let me pray one last time.

For you. For Disciple. And for all of Alternia. Maybe They Will Learn If Words Are More Prominent. But For Now, Signless. Always Remember. That Through All The Pain And Tears, _I__ Will __Always__ Be __Here __For __You__. __And__ You __Will __Be__ Safe __In __My __Arms__._


End file.
